X-Cutioner's Song
, Professor Xavier is able to enjoy the use of his legs for one brief day as an after effect of being cured of the virus. He spends the day having fun with Jubilee. *The major long-term result of X-Cutioner's Song was the Legacy Virus. Stryfe had earlier given Mister Sinister a canister that he claimed contained two thousand years worth of genetic material from the Summers bloodline. When Sinister opened it after Stryfe was apparently killed by Cable, he found nothing inside. Far worse than that, the canister actually contained a plague, Stryfe's "Legacy" to the world. The virus (presumably from the future) was 100% fatal and struck only mutants. This was a dangling plot-line in the X-Men comics for years, but the virus was eventually cured by Moira MacTaggert, Beast and Colossus, but not before costing many lives. ''Stryfe's Strike File'' Stryfe's Strike File was the name of a 1993 X-Men one-shot written by Fabian Nicieza and Scott Lobdell. It included several years worth of foreshadowing of Lobdell and Nicieza's X-Men plotlines. The comic has an opening and closing sequence, but was primarily text and picture files. The issue contains an opening sequence where Xavier is reviewing a disc of data captured from Stryfe. The disc contains profiles of various X-Men and villains from Stryfe's perspective. These collect the profiles written on the 12 trading cards that accompanied the original issues of the crossover, with a number of additions. In the ending sequence, Xavier destroys the disc. The book contained entries for the characters named Threnody, Siena Blaze, Graydon Creed and Holocaust, who had not appeared previously. Blaze and Creed (as Upstarts) and Threnody would appear later on in Lobdell's run, while Holocaust would not appear in the X-Men comics until the Age of Apocalypse storyline. The version found in this storyline differs from the one found in Stryfe's Strike File in that the Age of Apocalypse Holocaust requires a containment suit, and the Holocaust in the files does not. However, Stryfe's file could've referred to the time in which Holocaust devised a way to transform his suit into human form. | Part1 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 294 | Part2 = X-Factor Vol 1 84 | Part3 = X-Men Vol 2 14 | Part4 = X-Force Vol 1 16 | Part5 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 295 | Part6 = X-Factor Vol 1 85 | Part7 = X-Men Vol 2 15 | Part8 = X-Force Vol 1 17 | Part9 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 296 | Part10 = X-Factor Vol 1 86 | Part11 = X-Men Vol 2 16 | Part12 = X-Force Vol 1 18 | Part13 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 297 | Notes = * Each issue came sealed in a plastic bag with a trading card. The cards featured profiles of various X-Men characters from story's villain's (Stryfe) perspective. The issues were collected in X-Men TPB: X-Cutioner's Song #1 on May 1, 1994 (ISBN 0-7851-0025-3). In 1994, a video game loosely based on the story, X-Men 2: Game Master's Legacy, was released for the Sega Game Gear. | Trivia = | Links = * X-Overs provides a synopsis of each issue }} Category:X-Men Events